More Sayians?
by Piasu-san
Summary: Imagine a world where Tarble and 2 mysterious new Saiyans travel to earth just after the fight with Raditz and Change the lives of the Z-Fighters Forever!


_**More Sayians?!**_

 **Disclaimer:** I in no way own Dragon ball /Z/GT this is just a fan-based story.

Parcel and his sister, Letus, were Sayians born on planet Vegeta, however these two weren't like other Sayians, besides the tails and gravity defying hair they had extra fur that only comes from their family. They also had very high power levels at birth. Anyone with a scouter detected a power level of 3,100 during their baby stage of life. Tarble of the royal family, age 10, saw these high power levels and he sensed that these two, even though they are babies, that they won't ever want to follow in the footsteps of any other sayian. Tarble having that same feeling, started coming up with a plan to train these two till they are strong enough to help him escape planet Vegeta.

Parcel and Letus eventually became lieutenants of the Sayian army when they were 5. Tarble seeing this as his time to take them under his wing walked into the barracks to have them come to his Training room. "Nappa! I need those two lieutenants of yours in my Training room now!" Tarble yelled walking into view making everyone present flinch from the sudden voice and making Parcel and Letus start to worry if they did anything wrong. "Ow What the hell wa... Oh it's you Prince Tarble. Why do you need my luitenants i can vouch that they haven't done anything wrong sir." Nappa said trying to protect his favorite Luitenants. "They aren't in trouble i found that their power can be useful so i want to personally train them to be as strong as they can be! Now you two come with me!" Tarble said pointing at Parcel and Letus.

Parcel and Letus followed the prince as he took them from the barracks to the royal palace then took them through the maze of halls toward his bed chambers then he typed a code on his door and flipped a switch which opened the door to a room that didn't look like a bed chamber and more like a giant training room. The room itself was at least 25 meters on each wall. The walls were made of a beautiful marble with inactive turrents lining the wall with meter long spacing between them. "Alright which one of you is first to test you strength against me?" Tarble said with a serious facial expression that told the two in front of him that he was indeed being serious.

"I...I will sire" Letus said with a nervous expresion. Tarble walked them into the middle of the room and asked Parcel to step aside while this spar went on. "Ready?" Tarble said to Letus getting in a fighting stance. "I guess I am." Letus stated getting in her own fighting stance. Tarble launched at Letus at full power uppercuting her in the jaw making her spiral into the sky.

Just as she was about to right herself Tarble appeared behind her with a Sledgehammer to her back sending her slamming into the marble floor. Letus got upon her feet and launched herself at Tarble slamming her fists into his gut and pummeling him with a flurry of punches and kicks, then kicking him in the jaw sending him spiraling into the air like he did to her not so long ago and just like deja vu she Sledgehammered her fists into his back slamming him in the ground. she then started charging her and her brother's signature attack. "Jin..." She said pulling her arm behind her forming a ball in her cupped hand. "Kai..." She yelled putting more energy into her hand as Tarble just started to get up.

"HA!" She yelled louder shoving her arm forth shoving a beam into the ball in her hand forcing the ball and beam of pure energy to hurtle at Tarble with amazing speed. Just before Tarble knew what had happened he was hit by the blue-gold energy beam square in the torso sending him hurtling into a wall burned and bruised. Tarble Gasping for air landed on the floor lifting his arm up to give a thumbs up as though she had passed some sort of test. Letus saw that as a victory and started dancing as the victor till she saw Tarble Spit out some blood. _'Damn it, i used a little to much power'_ She thought as she rushed to him picking him up.

"Where are the royal Healing Chambers?" She asked the beaten prince. Tarble pointed to the east and only needing that she bursted out of the room speeding down the halls asking every staff member where the healing tanks were untill finally she got there. She started asking the doctors there to help the beaten prince. Parcel, who was watching this whole thing go by in just seconds, just stood in the training room frozen not knowing exactly what did just happen. Parcel finally finding his mind sprinted towards where he saw his sister headed asking everyone where SHE went.

As he finally found her he gasped as he saw Tarble's condition in the tank. "What happened to the prince?" a scientist who helped tarble into the tank asked. "He asked me to spar with him and I put a little to much into a blast I hit him with." Letus said truthfully scared for her life as she knew the punishment of mortally wounding the prince. "Well good thing you got him here in time you...he broke a rib that punctured a lung." He stated rearanging his words to try not to sound like he was blaming her because he knew that it was an accident. _'I don't want her to get any sadder because i was blaming her for an accident'_ He thought.

"Well, he will make a full recovery and well i think the king may reward you for being able to beat his kid at your age... Actually how old are you?" The scientist asked looking quite curious and impressed. "5 years and we are also top luitenants in the army, our power levels are 9,400" Parcel stated matter-of-factly. The scientist became wide-eyed when he finished that sentence. "9 thou... Your power levels are over 9000!" The scientist yelled making Tarble wake in the tank. "You better have a good reason for waking me!" Tarble yelled over the tank's intercom.


End file.
